The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: a war is coming, and it is not just the war between toons and humans but with Asgardians and Olympians, not only is Zeus's master bolt taken again, but other Olympian and Asgardian items as well and there is a legend of when the Asgardians and Olympians bring danger to both human and toon, a angel will be the only one to stop them...[Credit BeatriceBirchwood01 and Gracekim20]
1. Chapter 1: Two Worlds Meet

**[Co-Written with Gracekim20 and Miz the British Pirate ]**

 **Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Grace, Kaito and The Disney Knights from The Magical Disney series goes to Gracekim20**

 **Credit for Sky goes to Miz the British Pirate**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Wander Over Yonder goes to Craig McCracken**

 **Credit for Steven Universe goes to Rebecca Sugar**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Adventure Time goes to Pendleton Ward**

 **Credit for Power Rangers Series goes to Saban Entertainment**

 **Credit for Super Sentai Series goes to Toei Company**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami**

 **Credit for Silent Hill film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary**

 **Credit for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic goes to Hasbro Studios and Lauren Faust**

 **Credit for Rwby goes to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

 **Credit for Marvel Characters goes to Marvel Comics**

 **Credit for Percy Jackson & The Olympians series goes to Rick Riordan **

**Credit for I Kissed A Girl Song goes to Katy Perry**

 **I had to do some editing on this chapter, I may still have to if I haven't notice any other things I have to fix yet but if I do notice anything I will try to fix it when I can.**

* * *

[Poseidon's Pov]

"why do you think my daughter's children would be responsible for taking your Master Bolt?"Hera yells out to Zeus.

"because I would not put it past your daughter, but I had someone search her home and they found nothing, and since your daughter is no longer living with her children and is no longer married to that man who is the father,  
it would be safe to assume one of her children has it."Zeus said

"but I haven't talked to or seen my daughter since she was a teenager, and that father of hers had remarried after I left and came back here and to keep myself a secret I made my daughter's father promise not to tell my grandchildren about me and make it so they believe his new wife is their biological grandmother."she said

"even so, that is no excuse."Zeus said and then he turns to me "if I find out you had a hand in this as well since the father of the children is your blood and great-grandson, I will show no mercy to you or them."

why my great-grandson have to marry the daughter of Hera, I wouldn't be in this mess or even suspected of having a hand in the theft of the master bolt if he had married someone who wasn't the daughter of that woman.

lucky for me, I had made it so long ago anyone outside of Olympus, could never figure out I and Hera are related to our children and grandchildren but still I do worry that one day they will be in great danger from other Olympians and from Demi-Olympians as well

and I can not allow any harm on my grandchildren, I can only hope one of them doesn't start a fight with one of the other Olympian children or worse with a Asgardian.

we do not need another war with the Asgardians and if it came down to it, it might be caused by my most hot tempered of all grandchildren.

_  
[Bernice's Pov]

I thought it would be best for me to leave, after all if I made a new fresh start that would be the better for me...but even more so for my family and friends.

I remember the note I left that day, everyone had went out and I was left home alone.

I forgot what Tommy said he was going to be at for the whole week, but I know my sisters Beatrice and Tali were going to sleep over at friends houses.

I knew that Beatrice was going to be at Cressida's so it came to no surprise really, after all those two were really close.

everyone would be gone for about a week, that gave me enough time to get all my things moved out and even pack up all my clothes.

my new home just had me in it, as it should be.

I knew that Tommy still had feelings of uneasiness towards me and I don't blame him.

that was last year, it was 2014 right now and I was almost nineteen years old.

when I left for the better of everyone I loved and cared about in my family, I knew it was for the best as I believe they were better off with out me.

I will miss dad and my siblings, but this was for the best.

they didn't need me, I was just being a bother to them after all.

at least that is what I believe, if I could go back in time and try to make myself become a better person then I would but I learn that if I do that I may just cause things to become much worse then they already are.

I couldn't help but be happy that one good thing happen for my family since I came into their lives, and that is me leaving them so they can have a better life with out me.

but they wouldn't remember me for long, I was turning a chapter of a spell book.

I was going to make it so they forget me, every friend I ever made both toon and human I will make them forget me.

I don't think I could use the spell on those who took care of me at the orphanage, so I will just leave those memories be.

after saying the spell I then closed the book and then left the room, the place I live now was something of a fixer upper and it did look like no one lived in the place for years.

oh and to say I had erased all my friends memories of me would be untrue, I had picked the ones who had been a part of my band to still remember me (well save for Beatrice and Cressida.)

and it was those friends that I let remember me and not make forget all about me, who came with me to this place.

reasons why?

well Catrina said that someone had to watch out for me and no matter what she and the others were sticking together with me.

Catrina's room was across from mine, the next morning when I got up and went back to look at the spell book once more

I found out it wasn't a real spell book at all, but it was a joke spell book, meaning the spells in it weren't real and everyone I had wanted to forget me will still remember me.

so much for that plan, well I guess I shouldn't suspect magic to solve all my problems

no matter how small the problem is, it is mine alone and I just need to learn not everything can be wished away or changed with magic.

I mean Cinderella should of just left and not keep doing as her step-mother and step-sisters asked her, she could of made her own happy ending without the need of help of her fairy godmother

who I may add only made things worse, I mean it seems to me that the prince didn't fall in love with Cinderella for herself until that other movie that came out years later after the first one,

that movie timeline was changed and it was one of her step-sister's who ended up with the prince instead until the very end.

Cinderella didn't need to be all dolled up to get her prince, she just needed to show the beauty she had already.

at least she is in good terms with one of her sisters, I know that there is good in Anastasia and she is pretty despite what others may say or think

and everyone that is either toon or human shouldn't think of her anything less, like thinking she is ugly when really she isn't ugly at all.

I decided to go out and get some much needed air, I just need to clear my head from everything that has been going on for the past three years.

I decided to head out and go to the woods, as it was a nice place to keep to myself at times and there was a cave that I like to visit and practice my singing.

when I went through the woods I took a few shortcuts before I reached the cave and when I got into the entrance I couldn't help but feel that there was something a little off with the cave and I shouldn't be in it at the moment

and so I had decided to ignore the feeling and I decided to head deeper into the cave until I found the slate rock that was near some water in the cave.

I sit myself down on the slate rock and start to hum a little before I start to sing for real

but as I was about to sing I hear something behind me and it surprise me so much that when I got up and turn around to see what or who made the sound of walking on leafs behind me, I had a misstep and fell right into the water.

I wasn't in the water for very long but I could feel myself being turn this way and that as if I was being pulled down and then up again.

when I got back up to the surface, I notice something really different and down right odd.

well for one thing the cave was gone and it was somehow replaced with what look to be a place that I have never been before but it looks pretty familiar like I seen it before from somewhere before but where?

"hey who are you? and what are you doing here?! can't you see me and my boyfriend want to be alone! he is telling me how cute I am right now and I would really appreciate it if you leave."a female's voice said and I knew that voice and who it belonged to.

it was Planet Janet from Wander Over Yonder, but what am I doing here last time I checked it is not possible to go through another toon world by going through water, so what gives?

"well hello good looking." oh brother I know that voice and I didn't need to turn around and see who it is, at the moment I'm drying my hair off by squeezing the wet out.

my clothes that I was currently wearing right now (that was a cropped tank top and short leather skirt both in the color black.)

"how about after I take over this planet, you, me and a movie and go back to my place. how about it?"

oh man this guy doesn't take the cold shoulder does he?

I look over at him for the first time and glare at him, yep as I thought when he first spoke up to me.

it was Emperor Awesome and behind him were his little Fist Fighters.

"yeah I don't think so, I maybe bi-toon-sexual but it doesn't mean I would go for you just because you hit on me."I said as I see the confused look on his face.

"if you are wondering what 'bi-toon-sexual' means, it means I go for both toon and human..."I told him and I didn't bother to tell him that I'm more attracted to and in love with one toon but he still has yet to ask me out on a date since the last time we had talked to each other.

I just wish Smarty could accept and know my feelings for him, but I guess it is best that we just be friends...wait what is this feeling around my waist?

I look down and see there was a hand on my left hip, I look over at the owner of the said hand and I glare at him.

"you best remove your hand before you lose it bub."I said

"what are you going to do about it if I don't huh? sweet cheeks."he said to me and I couldn't help but feel myself become really mad but most of all so very annoyed.

"okay let me tell you this, no one and I mean no one calls me sweet cheeks! last guy who did that he got a kick to his butt!"I said

but I decided to use my telekinesis to make him go up and then I made him go over to Maurice.

I was still not as good or trained enough in my telekinesis as my sister is, plus I was so use to just making everything frost that I hadn't tried to use the telekinesis very much as I thought there was no need for it.

but since being told that my cryokinesis is connected to my telekinesis, as it turns out I can use my telekinesis to form into cryokinesis.

Yen Sid thought it was best that I try to work more on my telekinesis and only use my cryokinesis when it is truly necessary.

I was about to ask one of the Fist Fighters for help on getting off the planet but they seem to be a little busy trying to help their boss get off the moon that was called Maurice,

by trying to reach him by using a very long ladder but it wasn't long enough to reach him no matter how hard they tried.

so I decided to find other means to get off of the planet, but as I was about to look for a ship I hear a familiar voice.

"what are you doing here?!"I couldn't stop myself from what happen next as I was happy to hear someone I knew was here as well and most likely can help me get back home.

so when I saw Smarty and behind him the Toon Patrol, I ran over and gave him a hug.

"boy am I glad to see you! I thought that I-"I said but I was cut off by him pushing me away.

"excuse me but do I know you?"he said as he was glaring at me and I couldn't help but feel dumbfounded at his words.

"okay Smarty, is this some kind of joke? because if it is I ain't laughing."I said

"the lovely girl seems to know ya, wish she could give me a hug and maybe a kiss or two."I hear Greasy say and I look over at him and look at him in total shock at what he just said.

I know Greasy and he would never say that because he is in love with my sister Beatrice and it was with that and the way he was looking at me that I came to the conclusion these weren't the same Toon Patrol I came to know.

after realizing my mistake I push the Other-Smarty away from me as I feel my face go red out of embarrassment.

"sorry, I thought you were another Smarty I know I made a big mistake! I'll just be going now!"I yell and I start to make a run for it and as I was running I look behind me and see that they were running after me.

oh great this is just perfect!

I gotta get away from those guys, just then I see the small hole of water I had accidently fell into and I thought to myself that since going through it brought me to this place it might can take me back to where I started.

so that was what I did but when I did go back to the cave I hear someone make a splash behind me (and not the splash that I had already made when I came back from where I went to.)

and when I look behind me to see what made the splashing noise, I find myself face to face with the Other Toon Patrol.

and I was about to tell them to go back from where they came from when

"hey Bernie you in here? I want to ask you something and one of your gal friends said you might be here."I hear someone outside and I knew it was the Smarty I came to know and love.

I should of known the other one wasn't him, because he didn't make me feel the way I feel for the Smarty that I came to know and love.

I look over and saw that they were coming out one by one and didn't seem to notice I was here and a little far away from where they were at and it didn't hurt that I was behind a large rock.

"you say something?"Other-Greasy asked the Other-Smarty who said that no he didn't while helping one of the others out of the water.

I thought I could make a break for it and meet up with Smarty outside.

when I got outside of the cave I see Smarty right in front of me holding what looks to be rose with out thorns.

and he look very nervous.

"so what did you want to ask me Smarty?"I said as I start to walk over to him and the more I got close the more he became nervous and begin to sweat.

"I was wondering if you want to...go out and have dinner back at my place, there is something I would like to discuss with you."he said with some more sweat coming down his face.

"wait are you asking me out?"I ask in a amused way as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"what?! no way! I'm just wondering if you want to have dinner with me."he said as he seem to be back to his normal self which is good I guess but he is kinda cute when he gets nervous.

"well okay then sure, did you bring that new car you bought last year?"I ask him as he gave me a sly smirk as he holds out the rose for me to take and as I take it he said "but of course, how do you think I got here?"

of course he would of came here in that new pink sports car.

"yeah that comes to no surprise to me, thanks for the rose by the way."I said and I thought that we should hurry up and go before those fakes come out of the cave and start to get into fight with my crush, and I don't want him to get hurt because I wasn't sure if he could take them all (even if one of them did look like him.)

as I look back at the cave I thought I saw what look to be a girl but it was really hard to see what she looked like because it was too dark to see and when I had blink she was gone

that was very strange.

"hey Bernie you coming?"Smarty said and I told him yes and then I look away from the cave and start to follow him back to his car.

[Grace's Pov]

I came out of a strange lake portal and ended up in a cave.

I saw a girl in the distance with one of the Toon Patrol members and quickly hid before she could confirm that she had seen me.

I watched her leave from the shadows in a sports car.

"There must be two versions of the Toon patrol. The one I know are evil but that Smarty guy seemed to be nice to her. I better ask for some toony back-up" I said as I used my phone to contact some friends.

At the same time...

The other toon Patrol which didn't recognize Bernice returned to their dimension to report to their boss.

"Sir, We met an unfamiliar girl who seemed to know us and even hugged me. We followed her through a portal to another dimension" Smarty said.

"Another dimension, eh? Interesting. Boys, get Bill Cipher, Cinder Falls, Zoom and Raven's mother on the line. We're going to need their abilities on our side if we want to take over every dimension in existence" A deep voice said.

"Um, What can we call you boss?" Greasy asked.

"Call me 'Dorito Master'" The voice said from the shadows.

Their boss had the same built as Dan and similar gloves to 'Claw' as he sat on a swivel chair.

"I heard from Daisy's gossip column that there's a bunch of 'Disney Knights' somewhere in the multiverse that beats guys like us all the time. What if they find out about your plan?" Stupid asked.

"I did some research on the Turtle universe and one of my genius scientists have created an April and Yen Sid clone to replace the real deal in order to keep them from interfering with the plan" 'Dorito Master' said.

"Now Go. I'll continue doing more research in order for the plan to succeed" he said as the evil toon patrol went off through a portal to collect the group of villains needed to help with the plan.

-Back in the unknown dimension-

"Slow down, Sky. Now from the top" I said.

"Yen Sid and young April told us that there's no bad guys plotting any evil schemes. Everyone else jumped for joy but I think something's fishy. You'll have to look into it Grace since I won't be able to convince everyone else due to April and Yen Sid confirming that we have a break from crime fighting" Sky said.

"I'll do everything I can to figure this out, Sky. I promise" I said as the call ended.

Then a red and black portal appeared as Ruby, Yang, Nora, Star Butterfly, Pinkie and Mabel appeared to help.

"Girls, today we're going to look around this dimension and stop whoever tries to conquer it!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The girls cried.

"Let's go!" I said as we ran out of the cave and into the open.

[Third's Pov]

-Meanwhile-

A dark figure in a cape looked at the yellow dream demon.

"Alright, I'll capture both girls and make sure their loved ones watch them die slowly" the figure said as he shook the demon's hand and rode away on his black cool motorbike.

Bill laughed as he vanished.

else where in the future...

just then as everyone was about to take another step after saving the girls, everything started to shake and portals open up below them but lucky they had jumped out of the way of them and would do so when a new one would form

but one of them wasn't so lucky, the one who had didn't jump on time was Sky and all she heard was Grace cry out her name "Sky!"

the next thing she knew she was in some kinda room, she decided to go out of the room and try to find a way back to the others or hope that they were looking for her and as she walks out of the room she went past a wall with a drawing of Bill but green and wearing a white scarf and fez hat.

but Sky was not really the only one who ended up there...for you see, another girl ended up there as well in a different room.

[Catrina's Pov]

man he's late, well I guess I can't be surprised after all he was late on our first date but he did make up for it by taking me to see that movie I had been wanting to see for like since it came out a week ago.

well that was a year ago when it came out but still he was very sweet in surprising me with it.

I decided to check the time and I couldn't help but feel that Slimy is taking a little too long to get here, something didn't feel right.

I then hear someone walking up to me from behind and I guess it was Slimy "boy do you know how to keep a girl waiting, I mean really can you weasels not go around without sneaking up from behind a gir-"I said as I turn around to face my boyfriend

but I stop myself from finishing the word 'girl' as the one before me wasn't who I was expecting.

"who are you!? your not my boyfriend!"I said and before they took anymore steps closer to me I feel someone grab both my arms.

and I look behind me and see the one who had grab me from behind was a girl I never seen before and I try to struggle out of her hold on me but I couldn't seem to fight her off.

the next thing I know I'm knocked out by the girl who had subdued me.

and when I came to I was in a cage and I look out through the bars and I see some bad guys, some I knew but something about their eyes seem different...I mean the eyes seem the same but I couldn't help but feel they weren't the ones I and my friends know.

I then look to my far right and see the Toon Patrol and with them were Flasher, Sleazy and...Slimy?!

"Slimy you are in so much trouble! just you wait until I get out of this cage!"I said

"and how am I in so much trouble? seems to me your the one in trouble."Slimy said with a evil smirk that didn't seem like him at all because Slimy as much as he did some pretty bad things in the past that he told me about and even said he's changed.

his smirk was perhaps a little wicked if not playful, but right now I don't see that at all with Slimy's smirk and to which is what made me realize that this guy, this toon wasn't my boyfriend.

"your not him...I don't know what game your playing at buddy, but you got some nerve pretending to be Slimy!"I scream at him as I grasp onto the bars and I glare at the toon, I may not be a toon but at least I'm not silly enough to try to do anything too crazy.

I know that escape is pretty much not possible at the moment but maybe if I wait it out I can come up with a plan that may get me out of here.

"what are you talking about? of course I'm me! who else would I be?!"he said

"yeah right, I know my boyfriend and you ain't him...first off he wouldn't let some cream puffs lock his own girlfriend up, and you better be glad Bernice ain't here because once she finds out you fakers have me she is going to get really mad no make that raging!  
she may not be here for a while but believe once she finds out you best kiss your *beep* goodbye pal."I said

"boy this Disney Knight sure is a lot of talk."one of them said and I couldn't help but be confused

"Disney Knight? what is that some kind of band? I'm not even part of that kind of band if that is what your assuming, I'm part of the Rhythm Patrol but if you think I'm telling you who else is a part of Rhythm Patrol you are sorely mistaken  
because I'm not letting you put my friends in this cage!"I said

but no soon after I said that a picture of me and my friends fell out of my short leather jacket's pocket and fell right outside of my prison and I was just about to reach for it when I see a hand grab it instead and I look up and see it was some guy I haven't seen before and I don't have a clue where he came from.

"my my, you sure have a lot of friends...this one is very lovely, I would love to get to know her."he said as he turns the picture around to show me who he was talking about.

that was Rosella, she was the woman who worked at the orphanage that is ran by her mother Mrs Quintessence Gray, or as all the kids and teens who she takes care of with the others who work there know her as just Mrs Gray.

Rosella was like a mother to Bernice and she had been with us on a field trip that day we taken that picture.

"you have no chance with her, now give me back that picture!"I said but try as I might

I couldn't get it back away from him, Rosella was one of the few that could see toons just like me and my friends.

"you two, go out and get these girls and this woman in the picture."he said to two toons I couldn't see because they were hiding what they look like in cloak and hoods.

oh man this wasn't good, he was sending them all out to get Felicia, Tasha, Elysia and Rosella.

lucky Bernice and her siblings weren't in the picture, they weren't able to go on the field trip because they had to go to a family reunion.

and the reason why Cressida couldn't go was because she had to go visit someone with her little sister, she didn't tell me who she was visiting as I thought she could tell me once she got back.

at least my other friends would be safe from these guys, but then I remember one more thing about the picture...Bernice, Tommy and Beatrice's younger little sister Tali was in the picture as well.

oh man if anything were to happen to Tali, I know one thing for sure these guys do not want to see Bernice when she is furious, even though she is doing better with controlling her temper and hasn't got into a fight for a while.

it doesn't mean she wont snap and put that aside for the sake of friends and family.

"listen here, you can take the other girls and maybe even Rosella but I'm telling you this now for your own good, do not take that little girl! leave her out of this!"I said

"and why should I listen to you? your just a teenager."he said

"look I may not like you guys, but even I wouldn't want you to get a savage beating from one of her big sisters, and believe me you do not want to get her after you if you so much as touch Tali!"I said

I know this for a fact, when Tali was held hostage by Judge Doom a few years ago...I wont forget the look in Bernice's eyes.

and when she finally calm down she fell to her knees and started to cry in a very distress way, I know what she did to him was something she really wish hadn't happen but it was the only way to get Tali.

but it wasn't as if he wouldn't come back from it, after all we knew he had ways to bring himself back with out the use of that machine that brings toons to life.

"I think I will take my chances."he said as he starts to walk away and leaving me alone with the rest of these guys.

"hey I'm back from patrolling that dimension and you wont believe this but there are no Disney Knights there, like as in zero to none. and you wont believe this but no one can see toons save for a few."a girl said and she wasn't even a toon but a human instead.

"if what your saying is true then we best tell the boss."the one who look like Smarty said as he and the ones that look like the Toon Patrol left.

man I can only hope they don't get Tali, because from what Peppermint Butler told me

it would be a bad thing if anything too upsetting were to get Bernice upset, as she has yet to finish getting out the rest of his powers out from her.

I still can't believe it was all caused by what happen when she had to fight Holli.

I still can't believe that the Dark One that was mentioned in the Once Upon a Time Show, was really Peppermint Butler.

and because Bernice had some of his power inside of her and she didn't find out until she got back from Silent Hill and was told by Peppermint Butler himself.

he has been helping her ever since, he told her it would take a few years to get the power out of her with patience and meditation.

so far he was only able to get a few fragments of that power out of her body and into his own.

he told us that it would be very dangerous if anything were to make her extremely upset while the power that came from him is still inside her, it could cause unspeakable things to happen.

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe Smarty asked me to move in with him, the very question made me spit out the drink I was drinking when we were having dinner together.

after I had calm myself down after starting to panic at the very thought and idea of me and him living together...

I told him I would think about it and give him my answer by next week.

at the moment I was walking to my job at the maid cafe (yes I still work there, I can't help but love to work there.)

and after that I need to head over to my other job I have, which is at a club.

I was going to be singing at, I have been doing it for a while now.

the club is for toons and it is in Toontropolis, it has been a few years now since I made that place and over the time since last year

more toons were moving into it.

and well the club is mine and plus I have place some rules in the place,

like no toons will fight inside the club or else they will be suspended for a whole year from the club and if they do it again they will not be allowed back until they learn to respect the club's rules.

it was a hour later after I got done at the cafe and I changed and started to head over to Toontropolis

when I got to the club I took the back entrance and headed into my dressing room where Lena Hyena was waiting for me.

"hey Lena, how's tricks?"I ask her as she turns around and I see her look in surprise for a few minutes before regaining herself and giving me a smile.

"oh you know so-so, and you wont believe this but my life is doing much better ever since I no longer become well you know."Lena said

"Lena, looks don't matter it is the beauty inside of you that counts and don't let anyone tell you different okay."I tell her and this seemed to cheer her up a little as she seem to become sad on the thought and memory on how she use to look like that seem to drive toon and human guys away.

"thanks Bernice, I really need that. now let's get you ready for your show you can't keep those toons waiting ya know. and even the regulars who come here all the time are here, but although they have been acting like they never been here before and it is a first time they been here.  
the one's I'm talking about are Big Bad Wolf and let's see who else?"she said but I decided to say something about him being here as I thought he wasn't going to come back for a year after he got into a big fight with Donald Duck

the both of them were in so much trouble I told them if they cause a fight like that again in my club, they will never be allowed back in ever again.

"so wait, your telling me that he came here after I told him he's got until next year before his and Donald's suspension are over with. and yet he came anyway...something doesn't seem right, he would never come back here knowing  
he wouldn't be let back in here if he so much as broke the rules."I said

something was not right.

"anyone else who was acting off at all Lena?"I ask her and she then starts to tell me that it was about the toon weasels (not the Toon Patrol, different toon weasels.) who come here on their day off from working for Pete

were acting the same way as Big Bad Wolf and a few others as well.

the only ones who weren't acting like them and were acting normal were the toons who live in Toontropolis, something didn't feel right and I wish I knew what it was.

I decided to put that worrying feeling aside for now and get ready for the show.

"so yeah, anyway that aside...Smarty had ask me to move in with him, I know what your thinking and no it isn't like that...he just well thinks it would be for the best I stay with him until I feel ready to go back home to my family."I said

"but you two living together! I mean I know he and the rest of the Toon Patrol are living in different houses now and they only stay at that old home of theirs that acted both as their home and headquarters when they need to work overtime but still  
you are a girl sweetie and he is a boy, I know it might not be any of my business but you both are still teenagers. do you really think it is a good idea for you two to be start living together so soon?"Lena said

"Lena it will be fine, after all I'll have my own bedroom and I haven't said I would yet...I told him I need time to think about it before I give him my answer."I said

"I still don't like the idea but I trust you, just make sure you at least try to talk to your family and try to think about going back home to them, I know you miss them."she tells me as she brushes my hair.

"yes I do but I think this is for the best, I do love them but I feel at times me being there has left a lot of negative feelings, I mean if I hadn't been taken away when I was a baby maybe I could of grown up with a childhood memory that has me with my twin brother and twin sister."I said

"well you three are triplets after all even though you all have different eye color but the same hair color, but even if you three are different and you miss out on being there with them when you were small doesn't mean you can't be there for them in the here and now."Lena said

and I guess she did make a very valid point, if only I could take it more to heart but I just can't.

after she got some of that makeup on me, I then got myself dressed in the black shirt and shorts.

I then headed on to the stage and the music started up and then I started to sing.

but as I was singing I started to get this horrific vision that puts all my other visions I had before to shame and what I saw in this one really made me feel uneasy, so much so that it made me drop the microphone and hold my head.

I decided to cancel the rest of the show for tonight and told everyone that I'm heading home as I didn't feel too well.

after I got changed back to my normal clothes that I had on this morning, I started to head out.

I'm use to walking these streets alone at night, but then I started to get this feeling of being followed so I stop and I didn't turn around as I made it clear to who was following me that I know they are there.

"I know your following me, so why don't you come out of the shadows and show yourself...Big Bad Wolf."I said as I turn around.

"how did you know I was here?"he ask me as he comes out from where he was hiding.

"doesn't matter, who do you think you are...I know you may look like him but you aren't him, at least he would know better then to follow me...now tell me who are you and what you are doing here."I demanded him to tell me why he was here

cause I know he wasn't the same Big Bad Wolf I knew because for one he wasn't suppose to be at the club because of his suspension.

"can't fool you."he said to me as he let's out a chuckle and then starts to growl at me but I just give him a blank look, seriously as if that is suppose to scare me.

at least the Big Bad Wolf I knew knows that such a act from him wouldn't scare me.

"yeah put your fangs away before I break them in for ya."I said

just then I started to hear someone behind me that wasn't the Big Bad Wolf, who was standing right in front of me and then I started to get a vision of them trying to use a spray on me to make me go to sleep.

I decided to give the one who was only a few feet behind me the thought they were going to get the drop on me.

"my fangs aren't the ones you should be worried about."he said

and before the person behind me could grab me I give them a kick to the stomach.

"yeah I don't think so, saw ya coming a mile away."I said to the guy who was on the ground and then I reach out and grabbed him by his hair and I made him look at me.

"listen here I don't know who you think you are or where you two come from, but I will give you this warning if you mess with me or anyone I care about I will see to it you both will know the real meaning of the word pain.  
I know what your game is and let me tell you this...you wont get away with this, because every move you make that has to do with anyone you will think about hurting I will know about it...I almost know everything, and at times it can become really tiresome.  
so since I only know so much as what I see, you best spill your guts out and tell me who you are working for before I bust that nose of yours in."I said

the guy was a year older then me by the looks of it and he wasn't a toon, so how did he even get here?

only I knew how to come here, well that and my friends as well since I showed them how to and I know I'm still trying to not let myself get into fights but I may have to put that promise on hold for now.

"you wouldn't do that, as if you could even hurt me."the guy seem amused and started to laugh and the Big Bad Wolf did as well.

but the boy stop laughing as soon as I with all my might, punch him right in the nose.

"my nose!"the boy screamed in pain as he was holding his nose after I had punch him.

"and there is more then where that came from if you don't start talking!"I said as I really wanted answers from these two as I knew I couldn't trust them and just as I was about to try to get the boy to talk was the same time

as Big Bad Wolf was about to try to sneak away and I had noticed from the sound his feet was making I call out to him "you even try to get away you fake, and I will do much worse to you...now sit!"I yell at him without looking behind me while I was still looking at the boy before me.

"I will give you to the count of two to talk before my fist makes contact with your face again, so you better hope your nose can heal fast other wise you wont be going out much for a while after the beating I'm about to give you."I said

but before I could hit him when he didn't start to talk by the time I finish counting to two, I started to feel sleepy and I started to fall backwards and before I hit the ground I feel arms catch me.

I look up and see the one who had caught me was Nasira, who was Jafar's twin sister who was from that Aladdin game that I heard about.

I then feel myself close my eyes and go unconscious by the next moment after I heard a voice who wasn't Nasira, Big Bad Wolf or the boy.

and the voice said "take her back and lock her up."

yeah something tells me my life is about to get a whole lot unsettling.

and when I came to I was in some sort of jail cell but how in the world did I get here in the first place?

"oh thank goodness your awake, we were worried they might of hurt you so bad that you could of hit your head so bad that it might cause you to not wake up at all and-"I hear Tasha's voice say

I look over and see all my friends Tasha, Elysia, Felicia and Catrina.

"mind telling me what the heck is going on here and why there was some wannabe 'Big Bad Wolf' and why there is even an other Toon Patrol who looks like the ones we know and use to be bad but are now good thanks to my bro and sis.  
weird how I found out toons don't really die from laughter, but I'm kind of happy it can't because as much as Smarty can be a butthead at times but as much as he drives me crazy I still care for him."I said

"you mean you L.O.V.E H.I.M., wink wink."Catrina said with a giggle and her eyebrows moving up and down and causing my face to become a shade of red.

I decided not to react to what she said and try to ignore it for now.

"and anyway, as I was saying I still care about him and I don't want some wannabe who looks like him trying to hurt him or anyone else I care about."I said

"I know right! I mean I don't want my cuddle boo to get harmed by them!"Tasha said

"let me guess you and Stupid are using lovie cutie nicknames now, am I right?"I ask

"yes, he is just so adorable and he did the most sweetest thing this morning before someone who looks like your boyfriend Smarty came out of nowhere and made me go with him."she said

"okay I'm sorry that look alike grabbed ya but Smarty is not my boyfriend."I said

"betcha you wish he was, after all you two do seem to have a thing going...and who would of knew he would find both your human form and toon form attractive, I mean that toon form you got when you took that toon tonic back when you went to...oh right, sorry  
I forget you don't like to talk about what happen back there and what ya had to do to make sure all worlds were kept safe."Tasha said as she started to see the look I was making, the memory on what I had to do was still fresh in my mind

and I feel really bad for doing it but it was the only way to stop her, but in doing so I became a monster.

"you better not be thinking of yourself as a monster again because your not...just because you are technically The Dark One doesn't mean your any less of a person and just because you are kinda the dark one , and even if others may turn on you me and everyone here wont do that because

your still our friend and we all love you no matter how bad you get and we know you can pull yourself right out of it because all those others who came before you that got their power and title from the real dark one who is Peppermint Butler

and they gave in because they didn't have what makes you truly you deep down, they may have had all that power but it didn't really make them happy...your different you never wanted it, you only did what ya had to do to save everyone both toon and human who are either good or bad...

and as much as you had a pretty rough and bad childhood, we know that you have a good heart and don't want anyone to go through what you went through...that's why we all know even if you get all 'Dark One Mode' we know you don't mean to hurt anyone when you are like that...

and I know someday you will be free from what you have become and we will be there with you...but right now we need you to form that little you know what we talked about before...

and by the way, who would of known you would be right about something like a invasion of another dimension would really happen."Catrina said

I couldn't help but be glad that my friends are here with me to bring me out of my pity party, I know it will take a lot of work to get myself back to normal and I'm just going to take it one step at a time with the help of those who love me.

I can't believe I didn't see it soon before, just because I had no love from that foster mother that I use to have before I met my real family, but even if I wasn't given the love I needed from her.

didn't mean everyone else who did take care of me ever since I was little didn't love me, and I know now the love was always there with my family

I just had a hard time fully accepting it as I was worried they might not love me as much as I love them, well save for my mom who had turn out to be such a wicked queen.

maybe I will go back home when I'm ready.

"okay join hands then after the first three minutes let go and clap your hands and then hold hands again and then let go and repeat the clapping of your hands,  
we need to make this spell strong enough so it traps them in between from the dimension they come from and the toon dimension I had made that the Toontropolis and other empty toon civilization. there is a chance they could find a way through but we need to try."I said

"but if we do this wont it mean we can never go back home, I mean breaking the toon dimension you made from the real and toon world and dimension we come from could be dangerous and are you sure we have to use our powers to do this...  
I just don't know, I mean I know us using our powers together for something small is different but this could possibly kill us."Tasha said

"it is the only way we can keep everyone we love and care about safe from what I saw in the vision I had, I wont let anyone I love get killed and that means you all too."I said

and I didn't dare to tell them what else I saw in the vision because I really didn't like what I had seen.

we all hold hands and we started to use powers together, even if my power isn't strong enough (not counting the one I got from Peppermint Butler of course.)

a little of what I can give for this should be enough to keep the toon world and human world from the future I saw.

some water start to float up from the glass it was in and I know it was from Tasha's own Hydrokinesis, but then all of the sudden the water wasn't the only thing that started to float up because we started to float as well

and so did everything in the room we were alone in, we joined hands then after the first three minutes we let go and we clap our hands together and then go back to holding hands and we keep repeating and it seem like we were going to get the job done in secret until

"what's going on in here? what the...oh my...boss! you got to come in here! everything in the room is floating and so are those girls!"I hear someone say before the next sound I heard was them running out of the room, I just hope we can finish this before they get back with that so called boss.

and we all couldn't worry about who is in

because right now we need to worry about focusing on making sure to break the dimension the ones that had kidnaped us and brought us here, if not then what I had seen in my vision may come true and what follows next after that is something I wish to avoid at all cost.

but before we could even finish or even start to break the dimensions from each other, I hear someone yell out and then followed by a sound that was really loud that cause me to fully lose my focus and cause me and my friends to fall hard to the floor.

"well well, it seems to me we have a little more to learn from you girls now don't we?"the one who said that was what look to be Jafar but I knew that it wasn't the one from the toon world I know, my gut feeling was telling me this so I'm going to make sure to listen to it.

"ya know what you could learn? to not scare me and my friends when we are trying to do something really important like keep you all from going to the dimension we come from so you don't cause anything bad to happen that may follow by something really bad happening.  
but then again, you wouldn't know anything that may come from what you and your friends are up to. but by all means go and try see what happens...but let me tell you this...if you ever and I mean ever try to think about killing anyone toon or human or even a plant or animal..."I said

as I glare up at him "I will make sure you will be one sorry toon if you ever go after our families and other people we care about...you haven't seen wicked until you seen me on my really terrible side, to which you really don't want to see or cross at all."I said

"don't you mean 'bad side.'"he said with a smug smirk on his face before I reached out and grabbed him by his shoulder and tell him "no, I mean terrible side...you would be so lucky to just be on my bad side...so don't get on my terrible side!"after that I had shoved him away.

"yeah, believe us you don't want to see that side of her."Catrina said

"even though she is doing her best to not get into fights or get too mad, it would be best you don't try to do anything that may cause her to get her so furious she might just decide to do more then just give you a few punches and kicks."Tasha said

"oh man do you remember last year when she gave Jafar such a beating because he hurt Iago."Elysia asked Felicia who nods her head saying yes she does remember.

"oh come you guys, I didn't hurt him too bad...but I may do so with this Jafar if he tries anything like hurting our families."I said

"I just may go after your families after all, but I wont if you be ever so kind as to realize you are in no position to make threats."Jafar said

"it isn't a threat, it's a promise."I said as I was serious on what I said before if he or the ones he is working with go after our families and I know what will happen if they do that, I don't want to do anything bad to the toons and I want to at least try to keep that from happening as that is one of the reasons why I wanted to break the link of

the dimension that we come from and the one they come from but even if we weren't able to because of Jafar and well maybe we will be able to try to break the dimension he and his friends come from and the one we come from,  
at a later time but for now we will need to wait it out and maybe we can go home first before we try again, I guess trying to do such a crazy plan while we are still here wasn't really a smart idea now that I think about it.

just then I see something really cute that I really couldn't keep myself from calling it over to me "aw! who's such a cutie, come here you little hyena."I said to the toon hyena who walks over to me and I pick it up.

"you are such a cutie, too bad hyenas are misunderstood."I said as I pet the little guy and then I remember that I had something in my pocket that was a piece of beef jerky and I decided to take it out and give it to little guy to eat.

"well if she isn't being hot tempered she's falling for something she finds adorable."Catrina said

"you are so cute! I could just take you home and feed you so much you will never starve again!"I said as this seem to make the little hyena smile.

[Grace's Pov]

As Ruby, Yang, Nora, Star Butterfly, Pinkie, Mabel and I were looking around this unfamiliar dimension...

The sinister Cinder Falls and Kaito came to the scene to where Bernice and was shocked to find not only a shocked, bruised Jafar on the floor but Bernice hugging a hyena from the lion king.

The two nodded at each other and began to attempt to separate the hyena from Bernice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you because you'll be sorry" Catrina stated.

Then Bernice hissed at Cinder and glared right at her to the very core of her icy secretive soul as she held on the hyena who liked getting Tender Loving Care.

"Did she just hiss at me?" Cinder asked.

"She does that when she is becoming really loopy." one of Bernice's friends said.

"Kaito, get me load of Dust along with a crystal from the 'Fallout' version of Equestria, the green stuff from the changeling timeline, a drop of moonlight from the Nightmare moon timeline and other items from the rest of the timelines as quick as you can" Cinder ordered.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

" Because, I'm going to try a new experiment on that girl" Cinder replied as she pointed at Bernice.

"What?!" Bernice's friends cried.

The 'Dorito' master watched from the sidelines and smiled.

"Good work, Cinder on the distraction. Shadow Knight, how are you doing with your mission?" he asked.

"I'm on the Disney Knight's trail and I'll be capturing her very soon" the dark knight figure replied.

"Good. Everything is going so well, soon that dimension those girls are in will be mine!" 'Dorito' master cried.

The Skeleton king appeared behind him.

"You know what you have to do" the 'Dorito' master said as a picture of Chiro, Ruby, Yang, Nora, Star Butterfly, Pinkie and Mabel appeared on their mini screen.

[Bernice's Pov]

"oh heck no, you ain't doing no experiment on me!"I said and why do I get the feeling of someone is seeing us and telling what is happening from their point of view without being here.

"the Dorito Master would think otherwise little girl."Cinder said

after hearing her say 'Dorito Master' I couldn't help but find myself about to laugh as I never heard of someone being called 'Dorito Master' before ever.

I bite the bottom of my lip and I just had to ask "oh yeah, well what flavor?"I asked as I was trying very hard not to laugh

"oh girl you aren't going to..."I hear Catrina say behind me as I found myself snickering as I hear her finish saying at the end "...yes you are."

"flavor?"Cinder asked as she seem confused by my question

"yes, the Dorito Master is a talking and living dorito right? I want to know if they are cheese flavor or not."I said this caused the hyena in my arms to laugh and this seem to make Cinder furiously angry as she then without warning

suddenly grabs him out of my arms and throws him across the room and to a nearby wall and I hear a whimper sound come from the poor guy and I couldn't help but feel myself becoming angry as I turn my glance at the terrible sight before me and I start to glare at the woman who hurt a little hyena.

"you know, you just made one big mistake you know that right?"I said as I got up from where I was sitting down as I started to walk over to her

"oh did I now? and what are you going to do about it?"she asked as she smiles smugly at me as I keep going towards her "I happen to like the hyenas because I know they have goodness in them and they are only bad because everyone who lives in the pride land treat them like they were nothing more then nothing  
and didn't think they were deserving to share in the pride land's food chain, that could of been the wrong thing to do by whichever former king who may have been the cause of casting them out to the outlands and having them starve and I really don't blame them for causing the pride land to become so messed up even with  
Scar ruling it, I do feel sorry for him as well but he had no right to kill his own brother! I mean seriously, if Scar and Mufasa's own father was a better father and tried not to play favorites maybe Scar wouldn't of turn out the way he is now and he would of still been Taka...  
but still, you have no right to hurt that hyena."I said

"why would anyone care about those toon hyenas, they aren't even that reliable."Cinder said

she really makes me want to punch her lights out but I need to try to keep myself from doing so, even if we are being held hostage.

but if this keeps up, I may forget that I am trying not to be like my old self.

"because I know they are just hurting, they feel like no one cares about them and they need to lookout for themselves after being forced out of the pride land...I know how it feels to be treated badly, even if the way I was treated is different from how they were and still are...I know I wouldn't want them to keep suffering  
because of one cruel act of one lion who didn't seem to care for them, and I'm not about to standby and let you hurt that hyena or any other hyenas for that matter!"I yell at her as I clenched my fists as I was trying to keep myself from giving her a serious beat down.

"fine, do you mind telling me your full name...it will help, as I must know the name of the girl who we will be experimenting on, and it will keep me from hurting that hyena you have grown attached to."she said

"you promise not to hurt him if I tell you my full name."I said

"but of course, you have my word."Cinder said with a smile but I knew that smile was anything but nice but I knew that I needed to protect that hyena.

"it's Bernice Birchwood."I said

"good...any siblings? and yes you have to tell me or else I will go back on my promise not to hurt the hyena."Cinder said

"yes I have siblings, I'm the youngest of triplets, I have a older twin brother and twin sister who both are my twins and we are triplets anything more do you need to know or is that it?"I said

I'm sorry Beatrice and Tommy but at least I didn't tell her your names so that is good right?

and as long as she doesn't ask if I have any more siblings it should be fine, I mean it should be fine right?

"you are a triplet?"she asked me as she seem surprised by this bit of news "and your last name is Birchwood."

"yeah, anything else you want to know or do you want to leave and get ready to do that experimenting on me."I said as I was becoming tired of this questioning

"I think you are keeping something secret from not just me but from your friends as well...so tell me is there anything else you might be hiding?"she asked me and then I look at my feet.

"nothing I would share with you."I said but then Discord and another Discord comes out of nowhere and the two started talking with one another as if they were friends.

"my my you don't say really she was born with two extra toes on one of her feet, but she had them removed when she was perhaps around two to three years old?"The Discord to the right ask and I could feel my face become red out of embarrassment as I knew the one on the left was the one who told the other one  
about one of my feet had two extra toes, that gave me seven toes on one foot, I didn't even know about it until I was older and was told by someone that I was born with seven toes on one foot, while the other foot was perfectly normal.

"Discord! I told you never to tell anyone that! seriously! why do you have to embarrass me! and what are you doing here?! and with that counterpart of yours! go home right now, you are grounded!"I said as my face was still red

"you were born with two extra toes on one of your feet?"Cinder asked as she look from me to the two Discords before us.

"I don't want to talk about it! I didn't even know about it until I was told about it and that was like when I was eleven years old when I found out! and it is something I would thank you not to bring up again!"I said

and there was a good reason why those two extra toes were taken off when I was very little, it had to do with something that I really don't think should be said or even explained because when I was told the reason why I couldn't believe it myself but then again it did save my life.

"oh hey Bernie, when did you get here?"The Discord on the left said as seem to ignore what I had said before about him being grounded for telling the other him about one of my secrets.

"the better question is what are you doing with these guys?! you do know they are going to do something really bad right? I know you are good and you were never evil just lonely and wanted attention, so please tell me you aren't on these guys side because I know your better than that!"I said

this seem to get the other Discord attention as he looks at me with a look I can not really describe but he seem a little disturbed, as the one I knew just looks away from me with a look of shame before saying "sorry, but I haven't a choice they were going to hurt Fluttershy if I didn't agree to help them take over our dimension."he said

and I went from being mad at him to feeling some empathy for him.

I couldn't help but find myself smile at him "I understand, if I was you I would of done the same thing."I said as I walk over to him and give him a hug and I told him in a whisper on what I saw in the horrific vision and I tell him to go back and keep the others both human and toon safe.

when I let go, his face seem scared beyond reason and he whispers "will that really happen if they take over or try to at least?" and after he ask me this I nod my head

"everyone we know, and even care about both toon and human...will be in danger from them, but from what I seen so far of what will happen if they continue this plan...it will cause something even more horrifying to happen, just promise me you will go back to the dimension we came from and once you and my friends are all there."I said

"no I'm not going to break this dimension from the one you come from, yes I know it has both the toon world and human world in it as well as small dimensions inside and around it but still if I do that you could never go home do you really want that?!"he tells me and I know that it was a bad idea

and me and my friends were trying to break the dimensions apart from one another so the dimension we come from will be safe.

"so be it, it's fine really...I'm just happy that I had met my biological family when I did a few years ago, and Discord...I want you to wake her up."I said as I was making sure to keep my voice in a whisper so as not to let the other him that was his counterpart or even Cinder to listen.

at first he didn't get what I mean but then the dots of his eyes became small and he then begun to get scared "why would you want to 'wake her up' of all things to do, are you mad? do you not remember the last time that happen, you can not control her like Jean Grey can control her own.

besides that your 'friend' will most likely not be happy with them and wont go easy on them, she is still young and to think she was born part of you because the you know what somehow merged with you when you were but a baby and as you got older it form into a new personality, you do know that infinity gems were never

meant to merge with a human being and even more so to become anything more then what is suppose to be, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you...if you have me wake her up now, after Yen Sid gave me strict orders to keep her, the other half of you sealed, I can not be held responsible if you both get out of control."he said

and I know it was a risky and most reckless plan I have ever come up with but after finding out from Yen Sid on why I started to get so many split personalities so easily was because I was born with a infinity gem or as most would know them as infinity stones,

from what Yen Sid told me a year ago when he found out about it, the infinity stone was not suppose to end up in the human world where I was from, he told me it would take time for him to find a spell to remove the gem from my body but we couldn't make it leave

as it had been bonded to me for so long, the gem was gave the name new life because it was not made at the same time as the others and it was made on the same day and year I was born, Yen Sid told me the new life gem made a jump through time and space

and somehow merged with me, I can only hope I and the infinity stone can part ways soon because being one and the same for so long can not be good for either of us.

"please Discord do it, I don't want anyone to get hurt..."I said

he at first seem reluctant to help me with having the other me, the me that shouldn't be...wake up and fight the ones who want to take over my home and hurt the ones I know and even care about.

"fine, I will do it."he said as he then snapped his claw fingers and then all my friends disappeared

"they are back in the human world you came from so now you can do as you two please but don't say I didn't warn you."he said as he makes me look him in the eye as he started to say something on the lines of "I can't let you lose yourself ."he said

as he then place his claw on my forehead and then I watch as some energy starts to come out from my forehead and was swirling around his arm and his eyes start to glow the same color as the energy itself.

then I started to feel faint and as I was about to give in to the exhaustion that had overtaken my body, I look up and see look to be a figure standing next to Discord.

I feel myself place my head on the floor as I couldn't keep myself awake any longer and with that last thought I gave in to the sleep that seem to hit me all of the sudden not knowing what would happen next after I did so.

when I came to I saw that my friends were still here with me and they were looking at me with worry, man I must of been having one of those alternate timeline dream visions, as if there could be another infinity stone

"what happen? how long was I out for?"I ask as I was handed a candy bar by Elysia who says that it is all she can give me for now until the ones who took us here can bring something for me to eat so I can bring my sugar up.

"you kind of fainted after you asked Cinder what flavor Dorito Master is."Catrina told me and I couldn't help but be glad that Cinder has no idea about me being a triplet.

just then I see two Discords come into the room "and did you know she had two extra toes on one of her feet but had to get a operation because the two extra toes became infected?"one of the Discords said

"Discord! seriously?! I should of known you would do this!"I yell at him I mean seriously why must he embarrass me like this, he knows how sensitive I am when it comes to someone knowing about how I use to have two extra toes.

"and did you know she is a triplet?"he goes on and doesn't even stop to think that maybe telling that other Discord such personal secrets is a very bad idea.

"oh any other secrets?"The Other Discord asked while clapping his paws together.

"well her first kiss happen to be with a toon."Discord said but I cut him off before he could say who my first kiss was with.

"you even finish that sentence and I will make you one sorry Draconequus."I said to him as he stops and looks at me "oh come on you wouldn't really hurt me, right?"he said

"I will, and I know how to do so...so if you want to keep yourself a friend you will stop telling that other you about my personal secrets."I said

he looks from me to the other him and then back to me again and he let's out a huff and said "fine, but I love telling someone about your secrets."he crossed his arms over his chest as he left with the other him.

"man he can be such a pain, listen girls we need to figure out how to get out of here and we need to make sure these guys don't go to our home in the human world cause it would be bad news for not just our family and other friends, it be bad  
for the toons that live there, we need to get out of here. does anyone have a plan on how we can do that?"I said

"what if we ask Discord to help us get out of here?"Elysia asked

"not sure if we can trust him right now, we will need a better plan on how to get out of here and make sure they don't get to the human world."I said and then the feeling of someone watching us starts to happen again.

"is anyone else having the feeling we are being watched?"I ask

"yeah come to think of it, I have been feeling that ever since we got here..."Catrina said

"we need to just try to figure out a plan to get out of here and tell Yen Sid what's going on, maybe he can try to keep them from trying to take over the human and toon world."I said

just then I hear someone say 'as they try to figure out a plan to get back to the human world they came from, me and the others were still trying to find them and where they are being kept.'

"hey I can hear you ya know, how can you see what is happening with us?"I ask as my friends were looking at me like I had lost it and I had to tell them what was going on and why I look like I was talking to myself.

[Sky's Pov ]

Pitter patter, pitter patter.

I whip around, blonde hair becoming more frazzled with every move I make. Rain outside pounds on the windows, threatening to break the glass panes slotted into the walls of wherever I am. Another thing- I have absolutely no idea of how or why I'm here, just that I woke up here. Sighing forlornly, I stuff my hands into my hoodie pockets, still looking around for signs of danger. I hate this. I hate this. I. Hate. This.

"Just remember to escape, Sky," I murmur to myself. Even with the almost silent whisper, it bounces off the walls. Great. If anyone is here, they'll know they're not alone. And I am not comfortable with that. Picking up the pace of my speed walking, my eyes dart around anxiously.  
I really, really hate this. Where are the others? Have they even noticed I've disappeared? *beep* *beep* Sky, this is not the time to put yourself down!

My frown deepens as I venture further into the building, eyes darting around nervously. I can't let my guard down. Yet, at the same time, I feel somewhat relaxed.

What am I talking about?! I feel like I'm going to die, which I might as well do, and my friends probably don't give a hoot if I'm go-

SHUT. UP. SKY.

A mangled laugh escapes my lips and I carry on walking, hands to my head as if I could just grab the thoughts and throw them out of the window. What is this place? And- in all serious- does it have some spell on it to make people go insane? I'm pretty sure it's a stupid idea, but it could be true. My hands grip my head tighter. Yep. Definitely some kind of spell. I suddenly stop at a rusted door, and for some reason, I hesitate.

I shake my head and practically lunge for the doorknob.

A scream rips through my lungs as I'm sucked in, only being able to see the psychedelic patterns of neon colours before blacking out.

[Smarty's Pov]

man that could of went better, I mean as better as the last few times but things do seem to be looking up.

well most things are looking up, I had called Bernie's and she hasn't called or even text back to the last call or text I gave her and it is making me worried.

I mean this wasn't like her, sure she would miss a few calls and a text here and there but this...this just seem, not right.

I decided to head back to headquarters and inform the others on what is happening.

but as I started to walk down the streets I couldn't help but get this unsettling feeling like something bad is about to happen, and it has to do with Bernie and others...

I'm going to try to get myself to ignore that feeling just until I get back to the others and I can discuss it with the others.

"well well, what do we have here?"someone's speaks right behind me

and when I turn around I find myself face to face with a human girl, well I guess she can see me that comes as a surprise...because I'm pretty sure she isn't from the school, cause I would of remembered if I seen her.

"get him."she said and before I could ask what she meant, I feel hands cover my mouth and the next thing that happen was the human girl took out a frying pan

"hold him still sweetie, I need to knock him out so we can bring him to the Dorito."the girl said before she made the frying pan made contact with my head and causing me to black out.

_  
[Bernice's Pov]

"oh heck no, you keep that needle away from me!"I yell at the toon in a lab coat who was Doctor Frankenollie from that Mickey Mouse cartoon short called Runaway Brain.

"now now, be a good girl and hold still. this will only hurt...for a hour."he said with a crazy chuckle as he holds the needle as he walks towards me with great delight

"seriously dude keep that needle away from me, I don't even like it when I had to get the needle when I go to the doctor but I put up with it because I know it is for my own good but you  
I'm not even sure your even a real doctor! so keep your distance or I swear to mother nature I will give you such a slap!"I said

"you can slap me later, after I check your blood."he tells me and ignoring the next protests I started to make about them using the needle on me.

a minute later, my arm stung like you wouldn't believe and I know it wouldn't be over with since my friends will be brought in this room and each will be given the same treatment as me but with different needles because everyone knows it is dangerous

for a doctor or nurse to use the same needle on a patient because it could lead to something really bad happening, to which I can guess what it is but I really don't like the thought of it and I really don't think I need to think it or say it.

I watch the crazy ape or monkey as he was looking through one of those microscope that people use to look at things very close up like blood or bacteria.

just then I see his eyes go wide with surprise when he was looking through the microscope "this is incredible! is as if you are a hybrid of a human and toon, but this toon DNA was clearly injected into you at a very young age...wait what is this third one?

it appears slightly different then your human and toon DNA...I would love to study this more so I can better identify it, I will get your friends later or in a few days if this study takes days to finish."he said as he starts to look through the microscope more and doing some writing with two pencils with his left monkey foot and used his right

hand to write with the other pencil.

how is he even able to do that?

"can I take a nap, ya know since it is clear your not going to let me go out of this room until you finish looking over my DNA."I said

"yes you may, I will wake you up for brunch."he tells me and after that I started to lie down on the table bed and then I close my eyes and let sleep overtake me into it's embrace.

in my dreams I see memories that I never thought I would see again because it has been a while since I seen these kind of dreams as if they really happen.

in my dream I'm very small, like that of a two or three year old and I'm playing on the floor with blocks and the room was my room, well what use to be my room that was back in the orphanage and I hear the window opening and I see snowflakes fly across all over around the room.

I then find myself turning my head a little and looking up at a woman who's face was blurred.

"hello my great-grandchild, to think you would end up in a place such as this...the winter outside this morning is certainly extraordinary this season."the woman said as she picks me up and holds me in her arms and used a free hand to move a strand of hair out of my face.

I then find myself waking up by feeling someone shaking me awake and I crack one of my eyes open and look to see Doctor Frankenollie was holding out a sandwich for me.

"from what I seen in your DNA, you need to keep up your energy because of your blood sugar. I had put a little bit of salt in it for you just so you know."he said as I take the sandwich out of his hand, the sandwich wasn't a toon type but it was a real sandwich.

"thanks...you know for a mad doctor, your not half bad..."I said as I take a big bite out of the sandwich as he starts to write something down on a notepad.

"tell me, have you ever heard of the one called the snow nymph called Khione?"he asks me and I look at him with confusion as to why he would ask me such a thing, I mean I only know very little about her other then in the series of that Percy Jackson movie and book series she is a goddess but in myths she is a snow nymph.

I decided to play dumb "what does this have to do with anything?"I ask him as I really didn't want him to know that I know about her but not very much, because I kind of failed in my classes that had teached about Olympus even if it is only real in the toon world, cause there is no way it can be real in the human world.

"just answer the question, do you know of her?"he demands me to answer him but should I really?

I guess we should just save some time for all of us and just get this over with, so I tell him "no, I don't know her." I mean I have heard of her but I don't know her very well.

"well it would seem you have nymph DNA, and from the scan I did of it while you were sleeping. it would seem you are the great-great-great-great-"he said but I take a silver plate and hit him in the back of his head and knocking him out cold before he could finish speaking.

what he said can't be true, it just can't be...there must be more to it than that then what it seems, I know that Khione can't be related to me or my family it had to be some sort of mistake.

I decided to hurry and finish my sandwich and then I would leave this room and go back to where the others are at, if I'm going to be a hostage in this place I'm not staying in this room with this lunatic who thinks I'm descended from a nymph.

I see the door is open and I see Fishface starting to walk by the door but I call out to him "yo Mr Montes, get your fish butt over here and take me back to where my friends are, I'm not staying in this room for another minute, this monkey is off his rocker I mean he makes one of my ex-boyfriends seem much more sane."I said

"fine, this way...I take it you gave him that bump to his head?"he said as I look over at Doctor Frankenollie and see that he indeed had a bump on his head.

"yeah, well he said something that was pretty idiotic."I said as I started to follow him out of the room and down the hall, man why does he have to be so tall...I just had to be the shrimp of the group and shrimp boat is one of the nicknames Wheezy calls me, not the Wheezy that we are currently walking past, but the one that I know.

"so how many boyfriends have you had?"Xever asked me and I really didn't want to tell him but I can tell he was just making small talk as we were walking down the hall.

"I dated a few since last year, but nothing too serious...the only reason I did go out with them was to try to forget my feelings for this one boy that seem to drive my feelings so mad I can't stand it."I said as I feel my face blush a little at the thought, I had gave up on dating and using it as a way in trying to forget my feelings for Smarty.

"anyone I know?"he asked

"I went on one date with a guy who is in the foot clan, but because he tried to get a little too fresh with me I had told him I didn't want to see him anymore but not before I kicked him in the face and twisted his arm and followed by me stomping my foot on his gut."I said

"I take it he didn't treat you like a lady?"he asked me as we make a right turn in the hall and ended up in another hall.

"believe me he wasn't one of the worse of them, anytime one of my older sister's old boyfriends came around the house I would beat them up and tell them to get lost before I call the cops on them and have it so each of them will have a restraining order on each of them."I said

"you seem pretty protective of your sister."Xever says in amusement as we keep walking past a few people both human and toon while talking.

"I have to be, she's better off with the guy who really does love her...even if he did use be a lady killer."I said

"you seem pretty calm talking and opening up with me, why is that I wonder?"Xever said and it did make me think, why was I opening up to him? of all people why am I opening up to him.

"have no clue, but you seem more easy to talk to then half of these guys who have me and my friends captive...and plus I feel much more safer with you then I do with Doctor Frankenollie."I said

"believe me, you wouldn't say that if you knew you weren't really safe with me."Xever said with a smirk and knowing the meaning of what he was saying I smirk back "oh believe me I know how unsafe you can be, but I believe it is you who should be worried about not being safe around me."I said with a playful wink at him  
as I was telling him without saying anything that I know the meaning of his words and he should know that I can take care of myself around him.

"you want to test that theory little girl?"oh he didn't just call me little girl! well two can play that game.

"only if you can keep up, little boy."I said and then he told me to follow him to a dojo that was down to the left of the next hall.

a hour in a half later in the dojo, Xever was on his robotic knees and panting heavily "you give up?"I ask him and he looks up at me and he let's out a snarl before yelling out "not a chance!"he yells before he starts to lunged at me but I dodge him with every move I knew.

"hold still you bruja!"he yells out with every punch he was trying to throw at me as I was becoming really mad at him calling me a bruja and if Greasy hadn't told me a year ago on what that word means I wouldn't of felt so insulted.

"oh you did not just call me a witch!"I yell as I give him a uppercut kick to the jaw and then I used one of the moves that I had learn from watching a episode of the TMNT of 2012, the same episode where Mikey had thought he made friends with that Bradford guy but if you ask me he shouldn't of trust him in the first place.

so yeah I was using the same move that Bradford had taught Mikey.

"you want to take a break to get a drink of water? you seem thirsty."I said as I see that he did look thirsty and he even looked tired from the fight, guess I should of went more easy on him on the first two rounds.

"no, I do not need to take break! I can keep going until you stop moving!"he tells me before he gets up and starts to rush me and starts to throw more punches and kicks at me and he only got a few hits on me this time and I could tell he wasn't playing around anymore.

just then the fight stop when I see a fist conked him on the head and I look up and see it was Bradford who had hit him.

"smooth move wolfy."I said as he just ignores what I said and just starts to nag him about how he should of taken me back to the others but instead he comes in here and finds him fighting me.

"she started it!"Xever yelled and I glare at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "excuse me? your the one who started it!"I yell at him and I was about to get ready to sock him one when Bradford holds me back with one hand before using his other hand to pick me up by the back of my shirt and then toss me over his shoulder

and started to take me out of the dojo "watch the hands bub!"I tell Bradford before I went back to glaring at Xever.

"this ain't over you know that! I want a rematch!"he calls after me and I yell back by saying "only if you can bring it little boy!"

"stop calling me that! I'm older than you!"

"well you shouldn't of called me a little girl!"I yell at him before I was far enough away from the dojo as Bradford was taking me where I needed to be.

"I don't know how you put up with that guy."I said

"believe me, on days like this even I would get the urge to punch him in his stupid face just to get him to shut up."he said

"the feeling is mutual."I said before keeping my silence the whole way back to the room me and my friends are being kept.

it wasn't until a minute later that I started to speak up once more but I really wish I hadn't.

"times like this makes me wish I didn't disband the blue tigresses."I said under a small whisper of my breath as I didn't think this guy would hear me but sadly that wasn't the case.

"what was that about blue tigresses?"Bradford asked me as we make a right turn down another hallway and then through some double doors.

"it ain't any of your business, so don't even ask again."I said to him and I really hope he doesn't keep asking about it, it is something in my past I would like to keep in the past.

and I only started that group because of what happen to me that time I was in that woman's care, of course I was the only one in the group who couldn't get a blue tiger tattoo because of me being like nine years old and the rest of the group who served under me were all in high school.

not to forget I have a record on me, I was in juvie before as well...but it isn't like I could help it, besides that it was all in self defense and yet no one would listen to a girl, so what if I put the guy's eye out?

if I hadn't, that poor girl I had saved wouldn't of got away.

[Third's Pov]

"breaking the fourth wall yes I am all the time! and I'm breaking the fifth wall too!"Deadpool sings as he uses a large hammer to break the fourth wall  
and he looks out the hole and at the readers "hey! you yes no you to the left, move over! I need to break that wall behind you!"Deadpool said as he hops through the hole and freaks the boy out

"how did you get in my room?!"

"not now young grasshopper, there are tiny elves trapped behind this wall and they are stuck in the fifth wall behind this wall and I'm going to set them free!"Deadpool said as he starts to use the hammer once more and starts to smash the boy's bedroom wall.

"oh no my wall! where is Spiderman when you need him?!"the boy yells out as Deadpool keeps trying to break the wall and get to the tiny elves trapped behind it...yeah he isn't leaving any time soon.

"don't worry my little friends I will save you from the fifth wall!"

"there is no such thing as the 'fifth wall'...and you break the fourth wall too much."the boy said and Deadpool stops what he was doing and goes over to the boy and places a arm around his shoulder.

"no my naive little friend, the fifth wall is very much real...is right next to the fourth wall people, they know it is real, because it is behind them."Deadpool said

"so you are saying there is a fifth wall behind the people who are looking through a fourth wall...?"the boy asked

"yes! they try to keep the fifth wall a secret from everyone because they don't want you to break it like how we are breaking the fourth wall right now just talking about it with them."Deadpool said

"them? them who?"

"the readers!"

"...okay I'm calling the cops."

"that's what they want to you to do man! they want to try to get inside your mind and try to stop you from speaking the truth about the fifth wall!"

_  
[Bernice's Pov]

"man I wish Amethyst was here, if she was here you two could fuse into Brooch and kick these guys butt."Catrina said

"yeah, well I don't think me and Amethyst should fuse ever again...even if she was here, it may not even be safe for us to fuse because it might be extremely dangerous on my body and her gem  
and who knows might happen so yeah that is a big no to that idea."I said

"well you can still fuse with other toons right?"Catrina asks me and well it isn't like I was born to fuse with toons, it was just a mistake on Yen Sid's part when he was trying to cure me from one of the illnesses I have, and it is still there.

"yeah, but our hearts need to be in perfect sync and besides that me being able to fuse was a big mistake and Yen Sid is still looking for a cure for the mistake he made when he was trying to help me the first time, it isn't his fault he mixed up the bottles."I said

and good thing Yen Sid made it so that I can only fuse when I'm in toon form, but that can only happen if I think 'toon' when I sneeze, so as long as I think 'human' when I'm about to sneeze

I will stay human.

I started to become bored so I decided to sing the I Kissed A Girl Song (which is by Katy Perry )

but instead I replaced the word 'girl' with 'toon weasel'.

"this was not the way I planned, not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

lost my discretion...it's not what I'm used to, just want to try you on

I'm curious for you

caught my attention

I kissed a toon weasel and I liked it

the taste of his anthropomorphic lips.

I kissed a toon weasel just to try it

I hope my friends don't mind it."I sing to myself but then I hear someone behind me and I look behind me and see the other Greasy (who isn't the one I know and trust.)

and he had this smirk on his face "so...you kissed a anthropomorphic toon weasel huh?"he asked me still smirking and I feel my face becoming red out of embarrassment.

"that is not any of your business."I said

"oh come on Bernice, why are you so embarrassed for? after all Smarty was your first kiss."Catrina said and this makes my face blush a little and I glare at her for saying that in front of some counterpart of Greasy  
and when I look at him he now had this shocked look upon his face before it changed into a look of amusement and he starts to laugh.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING! IT ISN'T FUNNY!"I yell out at him as he keeps laughing.

"yes it is, because your first kiss was with Smarty!"he said as he was holding his sides

"that is only with the Smarty from the toon world that is next to the human world where I am from, your Smarty never got no kiss from me by accident! and if I know anything you are from a world where you can die laughing, the Smarty I know he and his team can't die from laughing  
so ya all better stop that laughing before I either slap your mouth clear off that smug face of yours or I let you keep laughing and let ya become a toon ghost...so what you say? it's your choice, you want to keep laughing or do you want to live to see another day? cause if you keep laughing  
I'm not afraid to slap ya, so I will tell you once more...stop that laughing before I make you stop."I said

"you are kinda scary...y caliente."he said

"calling me hot isn't giving you any points...and no I don't know much of the language, I'm still learning...the only other language I can speak is french...et vous êtes un cochon de Casanova qui n'a aucune chance d'obtenir un baiser de moi."I said

and what I said in french was this 'and you are a casanova pig who has no chance of getting a kiss from me.'

"I don't know what you said...but I find how you said it very attractive."he said and I couldn't help but let out a aggravated sigh out and I decided to ignore him, if Greasy was here he would most likely punch this other him out cold.

just then I see one of those little Goons that work for Maleficent come into the room and say that they are coming in to take one of the girls to be used as target practice

and that could only mean one thing, they were going to use dangerous weapons or powers on me or my friends.

just as one of them grabbed Tasha's arm, something in me snapped.

[Tasha's Pov]

"please let go of me! I don't want to be used as target practice!"I begged them as I was trying to get my arm free from one of the Goons that had a tight on me.

just then the room started to get really cold and the floor, ceiling and the walls started to get frost covered.

"you better let her go...or so help me I will make you sorry you ever kidnapped us."I hear Bernice's voice say and I look over to where I last saw her and what I see made me fall to my knees

Bernice was floating in the air and well that is normal for her sometimes but this...this was different, and not only that but she had what looked like to be a tattoo on her forehead that looked to be a third eye and it was glowing.

I have heard about that whole chakra thing where there are different parts of the body's chakra, and well the third eye looking tattoo that appeared out of nowhere look like one of the chakra points.

just then as the Goon who had my arm let go and giving me time to run over to where the others were, I couldn't help but look up at Bernice in worry.

it wasn't that I was scared of her, no...I was more scared of her becoming hurt.

"Bernice please calm down! I'm okay so please don't try to do anything to them! I don't want you to get hurt!"I said as she turned one of the Goons into a block of ice before fainting as well as starting to fall to the floor

"Bernice!"Catrina, Felicia, Elysia and I screamed out in fear and I couldn't watch what was about to happen so I covered my eyes but as I was listening for a slamming sound that might come from her once she hits the floor and as the minutes went I keep listening for the sound

but it never came, and when I took my hands off my eyes to see if she was okay...what I see instead, is her in the arms of Rito Revolto and let me tell you this

I never thought I would see him here, he's not even a toon...then again I have seen a few bad guys here that aren't toons walking about, but I guess it would be reason to believe the toon and non-toon bad guys who are in this place are working together.

I notice the third eye that was on Bernice's forehead had disappeared.

it was a few minutes later and Rito still had our friend in his arms, she started to open her eyes and when she saw who had her

she did the only thing that seem to come to her mind, she yells at him

"put me down right this very second you moronic, ignoramus, pea brain, uncivilized babbling buffoon before I slap you!"Bernice said to Rito, well of course she wouldn't want some guy she doesn't know carrying her in his arms.  
just then Peppermint Butler appears out of thin air and was going over to Bernice and Rito, how did he even get here anyway?  
then I watch as he starts to tell her something and I watch as her face becomes red.

"you got to be kidding me! you are saying the more fast way to get it out is to transfer it to someone else by saying 'they are the new Dark One', why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"Bernice yells out at him while still being in the arms of Rito who looks confused as to what is going on, that is really comes to no surprise.  
wonder what they mean by transfer?  
does this mean she will no longer be the Dark One, I agree with her about how Peppermint Butler should of told her sooner.

[Bernice's Pov]  
I can't believe him, he could of told me this sooner...but it is nice to know I can make it so that I'm no longer the Dark One, but transferring the power can't be that easy so there must be a catch.

"okay there must be more to it then that, what is it Pep?"I ask as Rito finally put me down.

"well you have to make lip contact with the one you pick to transfer the power to, so in order for everything to work you have to kiss them."he said

and making my face go red once more not from being mad at him for not telling me about the news sooner but because I have to kiss someone on the lips and say they will be the new Dark One, I don't want to do that!  
I mean seriously why do I have to kiss someone to get rid of this power.

"strange how you got that third eye, I know it doesn't come from that power so it must of came from your own."Peppermint Butler said and I couldn't help but wonder what he had meant by a third eye?

I decided not to ask and just get this over with, the sooner I get rid of the power the better and no longer being called the Dark One will be great...I look over at Rito, who was still standing there and he was at the moment chuckling.

"I wouldn't mind being the one you pick, so how about it?"Rito said and I turn to face him and then I kick him in between his legs and causing him to fall over in pain.

"as if! I'm not going to kiss you!"I yell at him and I start to walk away from the two and head over to my friends, I know I will have to pick someone soon

but I'm not sure Rito is the best choice.

and I thought it would be the last he would try to bug me, but sadly it wasn't...

cause the next thing I know, a hour later he comes over to the heavily guarded room where I and my friends are at which was a new room they moved us to and yes Peppermint Butler left not too long ago after he told me how to transfer the power I never was suppose to have in the first place and well it was by accident.

and what Rito started to do next was so embarrassing it made me want to crawl under the bed and hide.

and what he did that made me want to hide under the bed, was that he was serenading me and I know he was only doing it because he was trying to get me to give him the powers of the Dark One.

I should be happy it is only him that had found out about it, sure I told my friends what Peppermint Butler told me but at least I know they wont be telling the other villains.

but was even more embarrassing was the fact the ones who were acting as our guards and making sure we don't escape, were looking over at us.

"Rito please leave..."I said

"not until you kiss me."Rito said which the way he said that may make the guards think he was in love with me, to which he wasn't he only wanted to be the next Dark One.

"if I do that, these guys will get the wrong idea. so no I will not now or ever kiss you is that clear!?"I said and then he did something I never thought a villain would do...he started to cry, man he must really want to show his sister Rita and her husband Zedd that he isn't just a failure.

man why is he making me feel sorry for him...well I guess it is better it is him then some villain who is most likely to be more of a villain then he is.

"fine I will transfer the power to you, if you will stop that crying..."I said

"what?! really?! oh man, if I knew crying would get me what I want I would of done it a long time ago."he said

oh brother give me a break, well let's hope that he will leave me alone after this.

I'm closing my eyes for this...as I got on my tip toes I said "you are the new Dark One." in a whisper and I grabbed him where he was standing in front of me and I kiss him on the lips or where his lips would be if he had them.

but then something hit me, since when did he have lips?!

I feel the transferring start to happen, and I feel my body become weak, and plus the transferring process had a rushing feeling.

I could feel my heart start to beat like crazy and what was strange is that he was kissing back, he really doesn't need to because the kiss isn't really a real kiss just a transferring of the Dark One's power.

but then I hear Rito scream out "hey! she was suppose to kiss me not you!"

wait if Rito isn't the one I'm transferring the power to, then who...just then I feel strong arms wrap around me, and it made me feel scared to open my eyes to see who I'm transferring the power to.

I started to feel the inside of my chest become warm, okay this feeling I do not need at all.

I was trying to get myself free but he had a tight hold on me, and the transferring should of finished now.

so why is this person still kissing me?!

they are so lucky the transfer made me weak, because I would so beat them for this.

I decided to have some courage, so I open one of my eyes to see who I was kissing and when I did my other eye open as well and I feel both of them go wide out of surprise

as it was a boy who look to be around my age, and he was taller then me too, man I guess the nicknames Wheezy calls me is starting to make more sense...I really need to drink more milk.

I use my hands to try to push him away from me and I'm glad it had worked by the next few tries, but I still feel a little like my energy had been drained.

"you know you didn't have to kiss me back you idiot! it wasn't even suppose to be a for real kiss, only a transferring! to which was suppose to be for Rito to get him to stop bothering me!"I said

"I must say, if I hadn't eavesdrop on your conversation with Peppermint Butler I would of miss such a great chance..." wait he was eavesdropping on our conversation?!

"you had no right to do such a thing!"I tell him and then he did something that really got my blood boiling, he grabs me by my chin and tilts my head a little and then he had the nerve to kiss me once again.  
oh now he is in for it now, I know I said I would try not to start fights again but I think I will make a exception for him...

"you have some nerve, to do such a thing twice!"I said after he got done kissing me and I punch him in the face and then give him a roundhouse kick and sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"nice kick there."Rito said as he looks at the out cold form of the boy.

"well he made a big mistake messing with a girl who has taken a little bit of fighting lessons."I said

"did she seriously just kick that Asgardian boy?"I hear someone say and I look over and see one of the guards walk over to the boy and pick him up and start to take him out of the room.

"why did they call him a Asgardian boy?"I ask to no one in particular but surprising enough I got a answer from Rito.

"oh that is because that boy is a Demi-Asgardian."

"I don't care if he is, he is still a jerk."I said

"yeah...and he is a bit arrogant, don't know why he we have to have someone like him on our side."he said

"all the more reason for me to beat his lights out if he tries to kiss me again, besides that I already like someone."I said

even if that someone might not like me back, it is okay...after all I can't deal with that mushy junk right now, it just was too much trouble when it first started in 2012.

"is it me?"Rito asked and I couldn't help but look at him as if he was absolutely insane for thinking I was talking about him.

"yeah right, in your dreams..."I said as I turn my back to him

"I'm not hearing a no."he said before I start to hear him walk out of the room, seriously why do guys have to be so weird, toon, human or even monster it doesn't matter.

boys (save for my brother, dad and grandfather.) are all weird and I will never understand them.

just then I see Peppermint Butler go into the room that I come out of and he yells out "nope, it didn't work. you are still the Dark One one! and because this Demi-Asgardian wasn't picked and had interrupted you the transferring process didn't work! sorry about that!"

oh well isn't that just great, and I say that in sarcasm because this is just not my day...that stupid Demi-Asgardian.

now I have to try to pick someone else, but right now I think I will wait and just figure out a plan on how to get the heck out of here.

[Third Pov]

Tali was playing outside and when she was in the middle of running around, she stops and goes over to some flowers that were close by and she decided to pick them

and as she was picking them she heard heavy footsteps behind her and she stops picking the flowers and looks behind her and saw what look to be two hoofs and when she look up

she sees a Minotaur looking down on her, she showed no fear to the half-man and half-bull but instead takes one of the flowers she had in her hands and she starts to offer it to him.

the next that happen was both the little girl and the Minotaur was gone out of sight and all that there was left was the flowers that Tali had picked before, that now were scattered all over the ground.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: That's Got To Hurt

**[The Next Chapters will be Co-Written with Gracekim1 and Miz the British Pirate, so for now I decided to do this chapter alone]**

 **Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Grace, Kaito and The Disney Knights from The Magical Disney series goes to Gracekim1**

 **Credit for Sky goes to Miz the British Pirate**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney**

 **I decided to post up Chapter 2 today well it would be today but now it is tomorrow, anyway Grace and Sky's Povs will not be in this chapter sadly but in the next chapter their Povs will be in it.**

 **this story is still on a slight hold, just until I finish up with The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga,**

 **which is a crossover of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Silent Hill**

 **which might not be for everyone because well, I just know it isn't for everyone.**

 **and anyway this chapter might not be all perfect but I think it looks fine, well if I find anything that needs to be fixed and edited I will try to see to it.**

 **and if anyone else has some ideas on what to put into this story I would love to hear it and if you want to be able to help co-write a chapter or two please PM first and I see if I can put what you wrote into this story and if there is any misspellings I will fix them.**

 **anyway I will let you read this chapter now.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"oh my gosh! I forgot that I am suppose to bring the snacks for the meeting at Bad-Anon at Arcadetown! I was suppose to go straight there after I get off work at the maid cafe but since I never made it there after I left the club and was taken by these guys  
I will be late! I mean seriously I go there every week on time before the meeting starts and I bring the snacks and if I'm not there they will know something is wrong! oh man this is really not good!"I said as I was now freaking out.

"calm down Bernice, I'm sure they wont mind and they don't need snacks that bad do they?"Catrina tells me as she tries to calm me down.

"you don't understand, ever since I made Arcadetown I would go there every year for the meeting and bring snacks and if I'm not there they will know something is wrong! and they would most likely think I don't like them anymore!  
when really I do! I really care about them and I hate to think if they think I didn't come because I hate them when really I don't, so if they don't think something is wrong and I'm either sick and or kidnapped they will think I had abandoned them!"I said  
as I could feel my eyes start to water with tears ready to come out as I was becoming really upset as I could feel my heart breaking inside at the thought of letting the guys at Bad-Anon down and making them think I don't care anymore when really I do.

"it will be okay, maybe they will figure out you had been kidnapped with the rest of us...I know you feel terrible about missing the meeting and not being able to bring the snacks, but I'm sure they will forgive you...they maybe Bad Guys but they do care about you."Catrina said to me and I couldn't help but feel a little better  
but I still felt bad I missed the meeting and wasn't able to bring the snacks that I had always made for them, I had became close to them in a way.

"hey didn't you go out with them for a while to get over your crush on Smarty?"Catrina ask me as I was trying to clean my face off from the tears.

"yeah, the new guy who started to come to the meetings...we dated for a while but we decided to be friends, why what about him?"I said

"well you remember his name?"she ask me once again.

"of course I remember it, his name is Burger...as in Burger Beagle, he started to come to the meetings because of the food...but then he started to like going there every day and well we did talk a lot when we would meet up at Bad-Anon and well one thing led to another and well we started to go out."I said

"wait hold on...you are saying you dated a Beagle Boy?!"

"well yeah, he is really sweet once you get to know him and plus he really seem to love the snacks I would make and bring on our dates."I said

"I still can't believe you dated a Beagle Boy."Catrina said as one of the guys who are watching us walks by.

"sorry I never told you much about who I was dating from Bad-Anon or that it was a Beagle Boy."I said

"so how many boys did you date to try to ignore your feelings for Smarty?"she ask me and I couldn't help but blush a little at her asking me such a thing but she is one of my friends so it might be okay to tell her.

"well I lost count after around the twenty ninth boy..."I said and when I did I see her eyes go wide in surprise.

"you dated that many boys?! and you dated around twenty nine boys?!"

"well yeah, all of them were toons though...I haven't really went on dates for a while though, kind of want to take a break from it ya know?"I said

"...they were all bad guys weren't they..."she ask me with suspicious eyes.

"...yes...but some of them were good guys, but I stop dating the good guys because how they talked and belittle girls and think this is still the old days where girls need to be save by them, this is a new age ya know because girls happen to save the day too and it is a equal thing.  
and when that guy who is suppose to be a 'good guy' said that girls should only be in the kitchen cooking, I kind of lost it...  
and I had beat him up for it, I did all the girls a favor no girl should put up with such a guy...I mean he makes a bad boy seem like a dream come true...so I started to only date the bad guys."I said

"wow, that sounds really bad...what was the guy's name?"Catrina said

"I forget but I know he was one of those princes that annoy the heck out of me, why does a prince think just because he saves a princess's life she has to marry him? that is just stupid!  
and plus they need to get to know each other first and maybe go on a few dates before thinking of that kind of stuff!"I said

"yeah I really don't blame you for only dating the bad guys after that...but you seriously aren't dating anyone now?"

"no and the reason why that is, is because I really still have some strong feelings for Smarty and it didn't go away when I started to date those other guys...so I just stop going on dates, it just isn't my thing."I said

"well have you told him?"

"...girl I'm not telling him nothing."I said and then I look behind me and notice someone was coming into the room.

"well here we go again..."I mutter to myself as I glare at the boy who wasn't a toon but seem to be working with those who had kidnapped me and my friends.

"you need to come with me, they need to see you again."he said

"how about you see my fist in your face?"I said

"cute, now move."he said as he grabs my arm and starts to pull me roughly out of the room.

man even the toon guys I went out with in 2012 didn't treat me this roughly, because well when they wanted to take me somewhere nice they would hold my hand and lead me there...not lead me roughly down the hall the way this boy was doing.  
yeah I forgot to say that I dated about twenty nine boys in the year 2012, but I stop because well...I still love Smarty and trying to date someone just to try to get over him kinda...hurts, so no love and no boyfriends from now on...  
man where is he taking me anyway? and if he doesn't stop holding my arm so tightly it's gonna bruise and if it does I'm going to slap him.

[Third Pov]

in a throne room, there was a throne with curtains that were closed in the dark throne room with very little light.

"Dorito Master...what news do you have for me?"a feminine voice asked behind the curtain.

"well we have found out about another dimension and well we would like to take it over."

"I see...you know I hate it when you do such things, but as long as it isn't the dimension I'm trying to protect then do as you wish...but before you go back to your little lackeys, I want you to do me a little favor..."she said as she throws out a notepad with names on it.

"what is this my love?"

"it is a list of names...each one of those people have done nothing but cause pain and misery to others, this is not your normal type of problem Dorito Master, this problem has gone on long enough...I want you to send out your best people on this, and have them beat up those careless bullies who think and believe they are not doing  
any harm to the people they make fun of...for you see if this goes on any further, they will awaken and you know the last time that happen everything became very depressing on both sides...the one who has suffered from this great travesty is still trying to heal."a black gloved hand comes out of the curtains and points to the far end  
of the room where there was a small girl with long blonde hair, with her eyes closed and her skin as pale as snow and she was in stasis...just standing there in a victorian dress.

"and she is only one of them...let us not forget the others that I have around the castle, each of them were hurt in their hearts, some even gave up hope the ones who hurt them would listen to reason...yes there are some who have seen the error of the wrong they have done but if they don't see it soon enough...they will awaken,  
the very thing that feeds on the anger, sadness and the lost will of the one who is being targeted, I know you are a villain but even you know this danger effects all of us...not just the good guys, you must take care of this before it starts again..."she said in a serious voice full of anger.

"but sweetie I don't think this should be look into after all isn't this more of a good guy thing?"Dorito Master said

"well it would be if most good guys weren't the ones causing it, the ones who live in this dimension are very much loved by good people but...they don't see what they are really like...when no one is around...this isn't harmless like a fan showing they love a show by doing fan art or anything small like that, no this is something

that must be see to at once...and I want you to go after this boy, he will be the first to feel the same pain as he did to another boy...the boy is the same one who was outside this very throne room, you may have saw him next to the double doors...

the poor boy is in the real world yes, but his inner child was sent here just like the girl in this very room the girl will heal that much I can tell...but the boy is another story, if he gives up and stops drawing his inner child will be trapped here forever  
or until they find the confidence to overcome the sorrow the one who had hurt them in the first place, the boy who is causing the other boy's inner child to be here for this long goes by the name...well I don't really need to say the name because

well the name is on the top of the list of the names, you can go and find them by using the tracking hounds and then after that I want you to go after the girl who has been making fun girl's drawing and even going as far as taking a drawing  
and ripping it into pieces right in front of the the girl who had worked so much heart into it and breaking them on the inside..."

"I will think about it, I will put it on my to do list but right now I need to head back..."

"very well Dorito Master...but if you are lying to me about you putting it on your 'to do list'...you are sleeping on the couch."  
there was a nervous gulp sound from Dorito Master as they nod their head before vanishing out of the room.

"it is hard to believe that he was suppose to be her guardian, I remember the prophecy...

a girl who was taken as a newborn and place into a orphanage will end up in toontown and find a spell book that will take her back in time, then there will come a time when the girl's power will become a dangerous unstable threat which a man of magic will try to stop at any means even if it means taking the girl's life...really, is saving the very fabric of reality worth one life? I hope Enchantress is able to find that other way soon, I fear that Bernice's time is running out...perhaps the Yen Sid from the Disney Knights Dimension can talk some sense into the Yen Sid of this Dimension."  
each Dimension in The Great Cosmos Dimension of the Multiverse has a Yen Sid but only one is the original and that one who is from the toon world in the middle of the Cosmos Dimension can't be contacted because that dimension is closed off to the rest of the multiverse and for good reason.

"who knew the girl who's heart keeps closed would cause a portal to the Disney Knights Dimension and the two Dimensions that are so far from each other in the Cosmos Dimension can go to each others worlds...even if it was a accident that she did unknowingly with her emotions

[Winnie Weasel's Pov]

where is that girl? she's late for her photo shoot, I know she has other part time jobs and school but even so, she never misses a day of a photo shoot when she knows how important it was and she would call me to tell me that she can't make it and we might have to reschedule.

but this, this just don't seem like her normal missing a day of modeling, even if she is the only human to work in a modeling for toons but ever since she got that cute toon form of hers and can change into it well...we have been taking photos of her in that toon form as well.

"where is that girl?...maybe I should try to call her again."I said as I take out my cell phone and I started to dial her cell phone number, but as I waited to hear her pick up and answer but sadly it never came, she didn't answer at all and I was starting to become even more worried then I have been already.

"Bernice what's wrong with you, this isn't like you...something is definitely wrong...I can feel it...just wish I knew what it was, maybe I should call her brother...he might know what is going on."

I decide to call her brother in hope that he would know what happen to her and why she wasn't picking up or answering my calls.

I just hope he has seen her, and if not then I can only think that something really bad has happen to her.

[Third Pov]

"my hammer! it is gone!"Thor yells out as he had put his hammer Mjolnir down for just a few minutes then the next thing he knew it was gone.

"what kind of magic be this?"and no sooner after those words left his mouth, his father yells out through the hall from his chamber.

"my Odin's eye is gone!"

"first Mjolnir and then my father's Eye, what is going on?! who dares take from a Asgardian?!"Thor said

as he takes a few steps forward and when he does his right foot was met with the sound of crumpled paper.

when he moved his foot and then pick up the paper he saw that it had Olympian writing on it and he came to one conclusion...

"it was Olympians! I should of known they would do something like this!"  
else where...

"did you bring the hammer Mjolnir and the Odin's eye?"

"yes but I kind of dropped the hammer on the way here, I mean it is in the base but I had a hard time carrying it because it was so heavy."

"wait so it is just laying around somewhere in the base?!"  
in the hall of the base Bernice was being taken to get interrogated once again when she trips over something and falls on her face.

"what the flipping hogs sweat was that?!"she cried out as she gets up and looks over to what had made her trip and she saw a hammer that look like Mjolnir

(because it was Mjolnir.)

she gets up and stomps over to it and she reaches down and picks it up with ease and starts to glare around the room until she locked eyes with who she thought the fake Mjolnir belong to.

"HEY NEXT TIME DON'T LEAVE YOUR FAKE HAMMER ON THE FLOOR WHERE SOMEONE CAN TRIP OVER IT!"she yells before throwing it over to them and thinking they would catch it but instead it lands on their foot.

"my foot! it hurts! I think it's broken!"

"man he must be a really good actor, he almost has me believing he is really hurt."Bernice said as she turns around and sees a very shocked look on the guy who was suppose to take her to be interrogated.

"dude close your mouth..."she said as she notice his mouth was open so wide that it look like if he didn't close it soon something could go in there and make a home in there.

"medic!"the guy who got his foot hit by the 'fake hammer' cries out in pain.

"walk it off ya faker!"Bernice yells at him still thinking he is faking it and just tells him to 'walk it off'.

"but it really does hurt like crazy! I'm not faking it!"and the one who got hurt by Mjolnir was Big-Time Beagle.

"yeah right like I believe that."

"listen here you dumb broad, I'm not faking it!"Big-Time said in both pain and irritation.

"did you just call me a dumb broad?...okay it is one thing for Smarty to call me a broad, but at least he knows not to call me that all the time...but you aren't allowed to call me that, and let me make one thing clear to you."she said  
as she walks over to him and picks him up by the collar of his sweater and starts to look at him in the eye before speaking once again.

"you don't call me broad, ya hear me? only Smarty gets to call me that and not get his nose broken! you ain't that lucky!"she said

as she glares into his eyes and making him let out a gulp.

"you don't scare me..."

"yeah well, you better not call me a broad again or else your butt will have a date with my foot!"she said

before letting him go and heading over to the boy who was taking her to be interrogated.

"okay let's get this over with so I can go back to my friends..."she said

and as the two left Big-Time started to walk down to the infirmary in the base to get his foot look at and hope the one who is working there can fix his foot after the crazy girl had threw Mjolnir at his foot and causing him agonizing crushing pain.

"I never thought I would be scared of any other woman besides my own mother."Big-Time said as he goes inside the infirmary.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Goblins and Fire of Amber

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Grace, Kaito and The Disney Knights from The Magical Disney series goes to Gracekim1**

 **Credit for Sky goes to Miz the British Pirate**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Wreck-it Ralph Movie goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Gravity Falls goes to Alex Hirsch**

 **Credit for Marvel and DC Characters goes to DC & Marvel**

 **before you start reading I need to say that sadly that this needs to be place on a possible long hiatus**

 **and Sky's and Grace's Povs will have to be moved to Chapter 4 and I haven't heard from Miz the British Pirate but I hope they are okay**

 **anyway I will let you read this now and please don't ask in the comments when I'm going to update this because again it might need to be place on a long hiatus.**

* * *

[Enchantress's Pov]

"I'm sorry to call you here while you were engaged in hunting, but this is of great importance...you remember when Beatrice and Bernice saved your life by pulling you down just as the logs were about to fall?"I said

"yeah, I really owe those two a lot for saving me...I mean sure the movie from the world they come from stays the same but, I'm still here...how did they even get inside the empty space of logs?"the young adult lion asked

"they figured out there was a opening...now then, I must tell you this...he is starting to believe that it is time to go through with the plan...I had told you this before after Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice brought you to me after their adventure in The Pride Land."

"still can't believe Bernice's brother and sister were there before."the young adult lion said

"she has been there before, I had told her not to be seen by her brother and sister...I gave her a secret mission that I told her to keep secret."I said  
and that very mission was to save Scar from the hyenas and to bring him to me so I may try to talk some sense into him, I know why he decided on the dark path he had started to become accustomed to ever since he was adolescent.  
I had ask Bernice to save him from the hyenas, because I knew she would understand him and the reasons why he became the way he is now.

"so...how is Scar?"

"well Nuka he is doing well, his wounds are healing...but he refuses to talk to me about the problem, every family is different but one should not play favorites...even if one of the brothers were to become the first heir and next king, it is no excuse for neglecting the other son or daughter for the other."I said  
I could only hope that Simba doesn't make that same mistake once his son is born.  
Bernice had saw the future, and told me that she saw the son of Simba.

"but back to what I was trying to ask you, for you see Bernice and her friends have been kidnapped...I need you to go and save them, you must also protect them, especially Bernice because you know who will be going after her soon."I said

"he's going to send 'them' isn't he?"he asked and I nod my head yes before I give him the Anthropomorphic Tonic, the same tonic that had made The Disney's Jungle Book toons evolve and be a part of the Talespin.  
but when they have to make a new movie like Disney's Jungle Book, they will need to drink the Anthropomorphic Tonic again to turn back to normal.

"do I really need to drink this, it taste funny."Nuka asked me and I give him a stern look, really? he should be more worried about the situation Bernice is in that could very well kill her.

"now is not the time, you need to take it...now follow me, you will need to change into these clothes in the bathroom so please take the Anthropomorphic Tonic in there."I said to him as I start to lead him to the bathroom.  
then when he went into the bathroom, after I had open the door for him of course...I waited outside for him to hurry and change.  
10 minutes later he comes out in his full anthropomorphic form and standing on two legs, he was wearing a black shirt and blue pants.

"why do I need to be in this form again?"

"because I believe this form will better help you hide yourself from the ones who have Bernice and her friends."I said as I hand him a pair of sunglasses.

"What are these for?"

"they are to hide your eyes your body may be fully anthropomorphic but your face stays the same because it was already anthropomorphic like everyone else from your old home."I said

"well I guess that makes sense."he said as he puts on the sunglasses on.  
then I used magic to grease his mane back.

"there you are good to go, no one will even tell you are you...your own mother wouldn't even recognize you."I said  
then after I finish getting him ready, I had used magic to send him to the place he needed to be.

after he left I let out a sigh and look over at a mirror that shows the Disney Knights, they couldn't see or hear me or know that I am watching them...well except for the leader of the Disney Knights.

"Miss Grace if you can hear me, please listen closely, I need you and your Knights to hurry to the portal that is in the forest and it should take you to the base of the villains from your dimension...and once you are there you must help the Nuka from this dimension to get Bernice and her friends out of there...  
because some people are going to be after Bernice, I need you and your friends to protect her until I can find a way to fix everything that has happen, I would tell you what that is but I fear we have not the time to go into such long details."I said

"wait I don't recognize your voice, who are you?"Grace asked  
it would seem her power is limited, so she does not know where I am.

"to answer your question, I am called Enchantress...you may know me from the movie beauty and the beast."I said

"oh my gosh! you are that Enchantress?!"

oh my, she does seem really full of surprise and happy as well.

perhaps she can be the one to help Bernice trust others more with her problems, and who knows maybe they could be friends.

"what's that sound? it sounds like buzzing, it happen before you started to talk to me."she said  
well it would appear when I think to myself it comes off as a buzzing sound to her, I guess I was right about her power being limited.

"it is nothing to worry about, now please go to the portal before it closes."I said

"on it! you can count on me and the rest of the Disney Knights!"

"thank you Miss Grace."I said  
I can only hope they make it in time.  
I hear someone walking into the room I was in and I knew who it was because I have been watching them as well.

"well how nice to have you here, Miss Sky."I said as I turn around to face her.  
perhaps I should explain to her what is going on and why Bernice is being targeted by The Avengers from this dimension.

"how did you know my name?"

"I can tell you at a later time, but first you must know about Bernice...she is the cause of you and your friends being able to come to this dimension, some time ago she ended up messing with things she didn't understand and because of that it has caused her to have a mix of some dangerous powers

and a friend of mine decided that if a safe solution can't be found to help with the problem with her and the things she caused keep happening...he will send The Avengers to take care of her...

and we must stop them, and before you ask...no these ones aren't from your dimension, these Avengers are from here, you must tell your friends about this

and do what you can to help keep her from becoming shot by...well you will know when you see him, he is the only one who uses arrows.

_  
[Bernice's Pov]

I decided to escape into my head to avoid them asking me things about my world and how they can take it over.

"well it's better in here then it is out there...they have to put up with one of my personalities."I said

"oh yeah let's get this party started up in here girl!"one of the many parts of myself yells out.

"can you be serious for a moment, we are in a very dangerous predicament that could put not only Bernice life in danger but her friends as well."the serious me said and I agree with her fully because there was no time to have a party when we are in this predicament.

"I agree but what I don't get is this...why did you send out your...'crazy' side...I mean we keep her in that room in your mind for a reason, she was the reason why you never got better from your split personality problem."another one spoke up.  
and I look over to them and after a few minutes thinking about it, I decided to tell them why.

"because I know they will have a hard time handling her out there."I said as I couldn't help but grin mischievously.

but after I told them that I saw something very strange floating in the sky that was inside my mind it was all numbers that look like as if it was some form of writing, it was these numbers

20-8-5 6-18-1-7-13-5-14-20-19 15-6 20-8-5 15-14-5 3-1-12-12-5-4 2-9-12-12 3-9-16-8-5-18 23-9-12-12 2-5 19-3-1-20-20-5-18-5-4 20-8-18-15-21-7-8 20-9-13-5 1-14-4 19-16-1-3-5,

19-15-13-5 23-9-12-12 2-5 7-15-15-4 15-20-8-5-18-19 23-9-12-12 2-5 2-1-4 2-21-20 15-14-12-25 20-8-18-5-5 23-9-12-12 2-5 20-8-5 3-8-9-12-4-18-5-14 15-6 8-5 23-9-20-8 15-14-12-25 15-14-5 5-25-5.

and when I look down at my hands I saw they were on fire but to my surprise, it didn't hurt...

the fire was the same color as my eyes, which are a amber color but I can't worry about that right now because I want to focus on the numbers before me

I think it is some form of code and wait it is changing into real words okay now I can read it

it says

 **THE FRAGMENTS OF THE ONE CALLED BILL CIPHER WILL BE SCATTERED THROUGH TIME AND SPACE,**  
 **SOME WILL BE GOOD OTHERS WILL BE BAD BUT ONLY THREE WILL BE THE CHILDREN OF HE WITH ONLY ONE EYE.**

who in the world is Bill? it feels as if I know him but maybe I should just worry about a plan on how to get out of this mess.

[Third Pov]

"GET DOWN FROM THERE YOUNG LADY!"Scar yells out to Bernice (even though it is one of her personalities behind the 'wheel' at the moment and the Scar who was trying to get her to listen isn't the one from her dimension.)

"don't wanna! hehehehe...not until you tell me the password!"Crazy-Bernice.

"password?"

"yes! you can't get me down until you say it! and if you don't say it the Booger Goblin will come and try to get you!"

"...the what now?"

Scar didn't know what to make of it, she was fine one minute and she started to act...really strange and now she is on a statue's head.

he may need to get back up for this one.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **by the way the Scar that is watching Bernice is the one from the dimension that the Disney Knights are from  
so he shouldn't be confused for the one from the dimension Bernice is from that is being taken care of by Enchantress.  
anyway I hope you like this chapter so far and I hope you don't mind waiting for the next chapter.  
**


End file.
